Crazy Love
by SSAFunbar
Summary: Reid finally finds the girl of his dreams, but is it too good to be true?
1. Chapter 1

As Spencer Reid entered the bullpen, he had a wide smile on his face. He was in a good mood that day, as of last night, his headache had eased up to the point he could tolerate lights again and he had meet someone too.

Noticing, Morgan said, "Why so happy, Pretty Boy."

"Just in a good mood." The genius responded.

"All right, who is she?"

"She is the most wonderful, beautiful woman ever. Her name is Kayla and she's just amazing."

"My man." Morgan smirked.

"It's nothing like that yet."

"I figured." Reid rolled his eyes.

"I need a cup of coffee, do you want any?"

"Sure, just some milk and a spoon full of sugar."

While on his way to the break room, Morgan could hear him whistling.

"Good morning." Reid had said as he had pasted Prentiss.

"Hi." She continued to her desk. "Reid seems in a good mood." She commented to Morgan.

"Our boy is in love."

"Do tell."

"All I know is her name is Kayla and amazingly beautiful." He filled her in.

"Hum, no last name?"

"If she has one, I don't know it."

"It's Dunbar." Reid said, returning and handing Morgan his coffee.

"Sorry, I had to know why you were in such a good mood this morning." Prentiss said.

"Oh, I don't mind." Reid answered. "I mean it wasn't anything bad, so..."

"Do you mind if we ask some other questions?" Morgan tried.

Reid shrugged. And so it began, "Where did you meet her?"

"I know it sounds like a cliché, but I just sort of bumped into her."

"Did you hurt her?" He asked.

"No," He paused, "she hurt me." He lifted the sleeve of his right arm to show a three inch scratch.

"Ow." Prentiss flinched. "So what happened after that?"

"Well, more cliché. She offered to mare it up by buying me a coffee. I said, 'how about you take me, but I'll pay. And now we're going to meet up again on Friday."

"So when are we going to meet her?" Morgan asked.

"We'll see how things go Friday. And I have to ask if she would be ready."

"So maybe on Monday, she could come with you."

"If she wants, I'm not going to rush her. I don't want to scare her away."

"Reid, you could never scare anyone away." Prentiss comforted him.

"Unless you talk too much about one subject." Morgan joked.

"Actually, she loves when I do."

"Wow, she sounds like the girl of your dreams."

"Again, I'll say, we'll see how it goes."

"Well, good for you Reid, I hope she makes you happy."

"She does." He smiled and began to pull out a file to work on.

Something about her gave him confidence. He didn't hesitate before knocking on her door or as he decided to lean on one of the supports of the porch.

He smiled when he heard her sequel in excitement and when she threw opens the door. "Spencer, I'm so glad to see you."

"Hi." He gave his usual wave, of habit. "I thought it'd be nice to just get something to eat."

"Cool, sticking with clichés, I like it." He nodded with a chuckle. "So where are we going?"

"Do you like Applebee's? That was the only place I could think of."

"Sounds perfect."

It was only a fifteen minute drive to the nearest one.

Upon entering the restaurant, Spencer and Kayla were greeted by a cheery hostess that reminded Reid of Garcia. "Table for two." He said.

"Right this way." she said, leading them to a booth near the bar area. "So, we've been extremely slow tonight and we let most people go home early and so I will also be your waitress for the evening. My name is Maxine. I'll give you a moment to decide on a drink."

"Do you know what you want?" he asked Kayla.

"Umm, I'll have a coffee."

When Maxine came back, he ordered the two coffees. As she went to get the coffee, the pair looked over the menus. Again, Reid asked, "Do you know what you'd like?"

"I'll have the three cheese chicken penne."

I figure we'll go with a two-for-twenty are you all right with mozzarella sticks?"

"That's fine with me." She responded. "I'll be right back though, I need to use the ladies' room."

Reid nodded. As Kayla rounded the end booth, Maxine returned to set the pair of mugs down. "Have you reached a decision?"

"Yes, we're going to go with the two-for-twenty. She'll be having the three cheese chicken penne, I'll have the seven ounce steak, medium rare, and the mozzarella sticks."

"I'll have that back to you in no time." As she left, Kayla returned to her seat, and after a few minutes later, Maxine was bring their food out.

"Thank you." Reid said to her.

"You're welcome, dear."

Reid started to cut into steak when he noticed that Kayla hadn't even made to grasp her fork. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

"Huh, yeah, I just lost my appetite all of a sudden. Sorry. Feel free to take your time though." She said.

"Are you sure, you don't need to go to the hospital or anything?"

"No, just not hungry."

"Well, now I feel bad."

"Don't. Now eat." she demanded.

He was only able to eat a few bites before he had to stop again. "I can't eat like this. How about we head back to my place and we can just hang out and talk or whatever."

"Sounds good, let's go."

Just then, as if on cue, Maxine came over. "Everything all right over here?"

"Yes, just fine. Can I have the check, please?"

"Sure thing." She left and returned a moment later.

When he looked at the price, he was surprised to see that it was half of what it should have been. He placed a twenty and a ten in the pocket then stood, saying, "Ready?"

She nodded and followed him out. The twenty minute ride was filled with a comfortable silence and they passed the world by.

"We're here; home, sweet, home." Reid said as he cut the engine.

"It's a beautiful place." Reid smiled and led her into his apartment.

"So, what was your childhood like?" he asked her after having a few minutes' worth of conversation.

"I honestly don't remember one. What about you?"

"Since I feel I can be honest with you and I can feel I can trust you, I will tell you. My father left when I was little and half the time I was taking care of my schizophrenic mother, I was bullied throughout high school which I graduated at twelve. As horrible as it sounds, it made me who I am and I wouldn't change it."

"I'm sorry to hear it wasn't a very happy one."

He shrugged. "What can I do? I feel like I've seen you before." he admitted.

"By the sound of your job, you don't get out much. Where do you do your shopping?"

"Price Chopper."

"Hum, I go to Wal-Mart. Uh, I don't really go anywhere else. Do you frequent that coffee shop?"

"No, that was my first time going in there."

"Ever been to a drug-user anonymous meeting?"

"A few times."

"So have I, dilaudid."

"Same, over three year's clean." he said proudly.

"Same here, so what ones have you gone to?"

"They were all for police forces."

"I always snuck into those. I'd listen to everyone but never actually talk; you know since I wasn't supposed to be there. That must be where you recognize me from. Wow, what are the odds?"

Reid opened his mouth and closed it; he opened it again and said, "I don't know."

They talked with ease back and forth for almost three hours before either realized they could hardly see each other in the darkened room. "You probably want to be getting back home soon..." Reid trailed off, standing and turning a light on. Kayla made a noise, almost in protest, but stood up to stretch anyways. Reid had sat back down to put his shoes back on when she squealed in delight; he gave he a quizzical look.

"You ware miss-matched socks too." she pointed.

"Well, yeah, they're supposed to be-"

"Good luck." the ended together.

"Finally, someone who understands me." Reid said, finishing tying his converse.

He sighed and said, "Let's go."

When they were both buckled in and the engine started, Kayla asked, "Do you fear that you'll become schizophrenic like your mother?"

"Yes, every day. Before you ran into me, I had these extreme migraines, sensitivity to light, there were days where I almost had to take days at a time off from work. There were days when I should have but didn't. I've been to countless doctors; they all say it's nothing physical. I would yell at them because I truly believe that I don't... I won't become like my mother, where I'm imagining things that aren't. Yes, I am still very much fearful, but since that day, I have not had one, it all just vanished."

Kayla nodded sadly and quietly said, "I am so very sorry."

Moments later, Reid was pulling into her driveway. "I want you to meet my team." he blurted out."

"Okay, when?"

"Tomorrow? As soon as possible? Soon? When do you want to?"

"Tomorrow if fine. What time?"

"Noon, we'll be starting our lunch break, so come then."

"Sure, I'll see you, and your team, then."

A/N: I have this planned out for once, I plan on this being a four-shot, I know where this is going and how it ends, I have it written out on paper and it's a matter of typing it up, which I am very slow at, but I have almost half of the next chapter typed. One last thing before I type this, I do not own Criminal Minds or anything else you may recognize.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N 1: I forgot to mention, this is extremely fast moving.

* * *

><p>As the clock neared twelve o'clock, Reid began looking at his watch every ten seconds.<p>

"What's got you anise Pretty boy?" Morgan asked after a few minutes of watching in amusement.

"She said yes, she's on her way now."

"What convinced her?"

"I don't know but she's coming." The excitement in his voice was enough to make Morgan chuckle to himself.

"So tell me more about her."

"She is exactly like me. She loves her coffee the way I do, we watch all of the same shows, and she doesn't go out much. She never wares socks that match, she was also addicted and to dilaudid none the less, and like me, she has been clean for over three years. Like I said, just like me." The way that he talked about her, it was clear to anyone that he was truly in love with this woman.

Morgan moaned and said jokingly, "That will be like hell if she is just like you, I'm finally starting to get used to you going on about everything. It's going to take me forever to get used to two of you. I can all ready image it you'll be on one side and she'll be on the other just talking while my ears start to bleed. Ugh."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, but your ears can't actually start bleeding just from someone talking to you nonstop. Oh, there she is." Morgan looked up to see three girls walking down the cat-walk and then right by them, not even glancing in there general direction. Confusion spread across his face and he was about to say something when Reid started first.

"Hi, how are you?" he looked like he was giving someone a hug. At first, Morgan thought he was only joking around. "Kayla, this is Derek Morgan, but everyone calls him Morgan. Morgan, this is Kayla Dunbar."

After a moment, Reid moved closer to Morgan and hit him with his shoulder and mumbled, "Answer her." He was completely serious.

"Oh, God." comprehension crossed his face. "I'm sorry Reid, Kayla; I just remembered I have to talk with Hotch about something important. I'm sorry." he left to find Hotch.

He was found in his office. "Hotch, we need to talk." he said, shutting the door behind him. "I'm worried about Reid, the other day he was talking about some girl he met and yesterday they went on a date. He had invited her to come here to meet us today. He claims she's here now." he moved the blinds to peer into the bullpen to see Reid talking, but there was no one around to listen to him.

"Has he said anything to you about his headaches?"

"No, Hotch he hasn't even told you anything about them even existing in the first place. I've haven noticed him using his shades and he seems more like he used to."

"I don't know what that means; it may mean that it's gotten worse. Have Garcia get a security clip starting right before lunch until now. We are going to try and make him see reality and he'll have to be at least temporarily institutionalized, until they know more certain, it may just be stressed from working too much."

"I'll get right on that." Morgan said, turning to leave.

As he was picking up his phone, he called Morgan back to say, "When she has them for you, find Reid and bring him back with you."

"Got it." Morgan when off to Garcia's tech room, trying to stay hidden from Reid's icy glares.

"Garcia, I need you to do something for me." he said after being permitted to enter.

"What's that, my chocolate Adonis?"

"How soon can you get me a copy of the security footage from a half an hour ago?"

"You disappoint me, Derek Morgan, I was hoping for something more challenging, but instead I get this." She shook her head, placing a blank CD into her computer. It was only seconds later when she was taking it back out and handing it over.

"I've got to give this to Hotch. Thanks, mamma. I'll give you a challenge later."

"Oh, you'd better."

As he exited her office, he looked towards the cluster of desks to find that Reid wasn't there.

He was moving towards the break room when he heard Reid say, in a demanding voice, "What the hell was that about?"

"I just remembered that I had a scheduled meeting with Hotch, sorry. He wants to talk to both of us now though."

"All right." Reid said, almost pouting and followed Morgan to the unit chief's office, once inside, Morgan closed and locked the door.

"Reid, sit." Hotch said, the younger agent did as he was told. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great, in love, incredibly happy." he smiled.

"Tell me about Kayla."

"She's perfect, we are like the same person... except we don't look alike or the facts that I'm not a girl or into guys."

"Could you imagine better women?"

"No, I was pondering over the idea of asking for her hand in marriage. I love her, and I know it isn't like me to jump into something like that so fast, but it just feels _right_. She seems to love me too. We are perfect together."

"Reid, we have to tell you something, you won't believe it, but we will try to prove it to you." Hotch said.

"Okay." Reid responded slowly.

"Reid, there is no Kayla, she doesn't exist."

"You're right, I don't believe you. You just can't stand to see me happy, can you? I knew there wasn't anyone that I could trust." Reid accused, almost with a hurt filled laugh as he stood.

"Sit." Hotch ordered before nodding to Morgan."

"Reid, this is the security footage starting right before lunch until just after." he put the CD in and played it for him. It started with Reid and Morgan working, and then talking, the next thing was Reid standing up, as if giving someone a hug, but no one was there. After Morgan left, Reid continued talking to the same spot where there was a vacant seat.

Sitting here now, he shook his head, tears in his eyes. "You even got Garcia to destroy the one thing that was making me happy. I thought we were friends."

"We are, Reid, that's why we are telling you this. It's all in your head, you need to believe us." hurt was evident in his voice.

"Morgan, I'm not stupid!" he accused, "I know the things Garcia can do with a computer, I can imagine it was quite easy for her too." Reid got up again.

Hotch let him, but said, "Reid, you are off of all further cases, until you are given the okay."

"What, why?" Reid demanded, falling back into the seat.

"An unfit mental state. Also, as a warning, I've made a call and there will be two men coming to pick you up soon, they are going to keep you under observation for the next few days to see if it's just stress or something more."

"There is nothing- I repeat, NOTHING, wrong with me, except having no real friends like I thought I had." he shot Morgan a hard glance.

Despite knowing it wasn't his fault, Morgan was feeling guilty at what had been said and angry that he didn't believe him.

"What will it take for you to believe us?" Morgan asked.

"What will it take for you to believe _me_?" Reid countered in a pleading tone.

"I can't, because it isn't true, you're imagining her, no one is that perfect-"

"Just because you haven't found someone doesn't mean they aren't out there for others Morgan." Reid yelled in anger.

"Reid, these men will be here soon," Hotch started, "I would appreciate it if you don't make a seen."

"About how unfair this is, how you have no right to do this, I don't think that's how it's going down."

"I do have the right to act on your behalf if needed and in this case, it is needed. Now act like a big boy and act your age."

"We will help you through this, no matter what happens."

"There is nothing to get through." Reid said through clenched teeth.

There came a knock at the door, interrupting what Morgan was about to say, "One moment." Hotch said before shooting Reid a warning glance and unlocking the door.

"Doctor Reid?" One of the men asked.

Reid stood up and followed him quietly. "Agent Hotchner?" The second man asked, "We will keep him for observation for at least a couple of days, it may take up to a week before you hear anything from us, but you will be the first to know. I will also need you to sign this; it just says you are responsible for him being emitted."

After it was signed, he said, "Thank you."

"Make sure you take good care of him." Morgan added.

The man nodded and left. Hotch sat back at his desk and heaved the heaviest of sighs. "I just hope that it was the right thing to do.'

"It was the best thing for him. No one wants to lose him either." Morgan said, more so trying to convince himself than Hotch.

A/N2: Wow, I got this updated the next day. I probably won't update tomorrow though, but I will try my best, if I don't get it up, I will have it up the next day. I want to thank my only reviewer: i3cheeseballs. Thank you, I enjoy reading any input you guys may have, it means the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Quick note: italicized means over the phone and underlined means on tape.

*Two weeks later*

Hotch was sitting at his desk, trying to concentrate on the paperwork Strauss had demanded he do when his phone rang. "Hotchner." He answered, hoping it was the call he'd been expecting for the last week.

_"Agent Hotchner, this is Doctor Peter Madison. I'm calling about Doctor Reid, would you be able to come in so we can talk about it in person?"_

_"When should I come in?"_

"Is five o'clock today good?"

_"That will be fine."_

"Thank you." he hung up.

The rest of the day was hard one for Hotch to stay focused and get work done. Though he had to tell the team why Reid wouldn't be joining them on cases and where he was, he was not going to be telling them about the meeting today. It was for their own good, they need not worry like he was. By the time the work day was over and Hotch had finished packing his things, Morgan was the only other profiler left on the floor.

"Hotch?" Morgan asked from the office door. He motioned for him to come in. "It's been two weeks since they took him, why haven't we heard anything yet?"

"I don't know why-"

"The gut said it might be a week, but it's been two. Why haven't they called?"

"Morgan, they called today, and I'm on my way to meet with the doctor now."

"I'm going with you."

"No, Morgan, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"You are going to wait until tomorrow like everyone else. End of discussion."

"Hotch, please." He pleaded.

"Goodbye." he left.

The car ride was just over an hour long, and the wait to talk with Doctor Madison seemed even longer. Finally, the door opened, there walking out was a couple that looked in their forties" their eyes red rimmed and faces blotchy. Hotch could only imagine what they had just been told.

Behind them, holding the door open stood a fifty-ish man with short white-gray hair, a gray beard, and glasses. "Aaron Hotchner?" He called. Hotch stood up. "Right this way, we'll be heading to my office to talk." he was lead down a long white hallway filled with many door. Of course, Doctor Madison's office was the very last.

"Please, sit down." he said as he sat himself. "We are here about Doctor Reid, correct?"

"Yes." Doctor Madison pulled open drawer to get out three things: a notebook, a manila folder, and a CD. Each thing was labeled 'Spencer Reid.'

"First, I need to go through background information on Spencer. I do this for two reasons, one to back up what little he gave us, and so we have a better understanding of him. The men who brought him here said he had cooperated but whenever I would try to talk with him, it would be a whole different story. His full name is Spencer Matthew Reid with the title of Doctor?"

"Yes."

"His date of birth is October ninth, nineteen-eighty?"

"Yes."

"What is his home phone number?"

"702-555-6981."

"And his cell?"

"702-555-0103."

"What is hid address?"

"Um, 5555 Sunset Ave, Quantico Virginia, 73650."

"Who would his emergency contact be?"

"That would be me."

"What is your full name?"

"Aaron Michel Hotchner. My home phone is 702-123-1234, and my cell is 702-987-8765."

"I will need the basic of his mother and father."

"His mother is Diana Ellis Reid and William Lee Reid was his father. Diana is schizophrenic and a resident of Bennington in Las Vegas. His father had left him as a child and still lives in Las Vegas also. He has high cholesterol and ulcers."

"What can you tell me about the job?"

"He is a profiler for the FBI; he shot, drugged, and tortured. He has been around guns, explosives, we are frequently flying on a jet and it can be very stressful. He has dealt with death as in he has shot people, he's seen corpse, and he's witnessed someone die."

"You said he was drugged, can you tell me more about that?"

"He had been abducted by a man with MPD- one would physically cause him pain, the second would mentally, and the last would try to help him. When this man was younger, he had an abusive father and in order to escape the pain, he turned to the drug dilaudid. So to help Reid, he gave him the same drug. After he was addicted of a few months and has now been three years sober."

"Has he abused anything else at any time, including alcohol?"

"No, I would like to add that he is very ashamed about what happened. He is in constant fear that he will relapse that he doesn't take any kind of painkiller, even after he was shot, he refused."

"Agent Hotchner, no matter their history, I think no less of my patients after gaining knowledge about them than I originally have. I think very highly of each and every one of them. My opinion of Doctor Reid has not changed, if anything I have more respect for him after hearing what he has been through. Now, what types of medical history can you tell me, that includes allergies, visits, as an adult and kid, and other medical problems?"

"I do not believe that he is allergic to anything. I know that he was bullied to an extreme, but I don't know how often he needed to be taken to the hospital. He has been taken to the ER a few times due to work related injuries. He has lately been suffering from strong migraines, sensitivity to even dull light, and now he is hallucinating."

The doctor nodded and asked, "Is there anything else you feel I should know?"

"Yes, we recently had to fake a close friend's death in order to keep everyone involved safe, they couldn't be told, and they very recently found out that that person was alive."

"Well, Agent Hotchner, I have been keeping a record on Doctor Reid. I requested him to keep a notebook that he could write freely in and for one hour a day he would be recorded. As I said before, he hardly cooperated with me, which is natural, but he refused to write anything." he said, flipping through the notebook.

"We were able to get more out of him through the videos. He was much more verbal. I have selected four days to show you." he said, putting the DVD and pressing play. "This is the first night he was here."

Reid was pacing the length of the room, as if he were in thought. All of a sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks, turned slowly to face the door and finally ran at it; it didn't budge. He had to steady himself to stop from falling. After possessing himself, he mentally counted down from three before kicking at the door that time he fell to the ground in pain. "How the hell does Morgan do that?" he screamed, holding his leg.

It was about ten seconds after that when a nurse showed up. "Doctor Reid, is everything all right in here, I could hear you screaming." She asked before seeing him on the ground. He was rocking back and forth, still grasping his foot, he shook his head.

"Can you stand up dear?" he tried and succeeded. "Good, good, now try walking." Again he succeeded. "We are going to walk down to the infirmary then, okay? We'll make sure you didn't get hurt" he nodded then followed her out.

He paused the footage to skip around on the disk and say, "He was just fine, he only stubbed his toe, but we couldn't tape him any more for the day. This is from the fifth day he was here."

Reid was standing to the side of the door; the side where if the door were opened, he wouldn't be seen by the person opening it. That is exactly what happened. The same nurse from before stepped in. In her hands, she held a tray of food. As she was setting it down, Reid bolted out the door and turned left. The nurse shook her head, knowing there was no exit the way he turned.

She walked down the short hallway to find Reid looking as if he were trying to push the wall over. "Why have you locked the doors, what if there was a fire?" he asked.

"Doctor Reid, there are no doors there and you are close enough to the main entrance for you to get out and you have emergency windows in your room."

"I already tried those, they are locked too."

"Yes, so that you don't hurt yourself. They have an automatic fire detector so if there was ever a fire, they would unlock themselves."

Doctor Madison paused it again, saying, "We are going to skip to his ninth day here and then I have one more day after to show you." he continued it.

Reid was sitting on his bed, his back against the wall "Aaron Hotchner is an ass, yes oh yes he is and Derek Morgan is one too, screw-oo-oow them." he was singing to the tune of 'Old McDonald.' Abruptly he stopped, and then started screaming at the top of his lungs, "I don't know why they won't let me be with you. I can't stand not being with you!" He stopped and took a few deep breaths. He yelled, sounding as if in an immense amount of pain, "Kayla!" the pain was unbearable to hear, the poor man was in near tears.

Doctor Madison skipped to the last part. "Day thirteen."

Again, Reid was lying on his bed, but was now curled into a tight ball, just lying there, silent, as if dead. His eyes were wide, blank, staring into nothingness. His tray of food untouched.

"He hasn't eaten since we first found him like that. He's move only slightly to use the bathroom, but he keeps returning to that possession. At the moment, I think his mind is trying to make sense of what is going on. I think it will work to an extent, but not completely. When you first called, you suggested that it may have just been stress and I can see where that assumption could be made. However, I don't believe that is the case. I do believe that it is schizophrenia, I'm sorry."

"Has he been told yet?" Hotch asked, trying not to show any emotion

"His nurse is informing him of the diagnosis now. We plan on moving him to a permanent room, with that he will be given access to the court yard, common room, therapies, and the library. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"When you tell the rest of you team you need to show your emotions, it will help them cope with this." he said, trying to be helpful. Also he seems more aware of what is going on around him than most people that come through here, if we can start the medications early enough, he may be able to have it under control enough to go back to his own how and back to work too, it all depends on how well his body takes the drugs we will be giving him."

"Thank you." Hotch said again before leaving to go home. When he got to his car though, the tears he held back were now flowing; he didn't dare trying to drive at the moment. As his eyes ran dry and the last droplet slid down his jaw, he pulled away.

When he parked in the driveway, he knew that Jack would be sound asleep and that Jessica would be waiting, awake, ready to listen if Hotch needed to talk it out; he didn't he would wait and just talk with his team he said, sending her home.

As she drove out of his sight, he walked up the stairs, stopping at Jack's room, silently walking over and giving him a kiss on the forehead, trying not to wake him.

"Daddy?" he asked sleepily when it didn't work.

"Hey, buddy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, and I just wanted to wish you a good night's sleep though."

"I love you daddy." he said, snuggling into the bed.

"I love you to Bud, goodnight." he said to his son who was already asleep again.

Hotch walked into his own room, not bothering to turn on a light, as soon as his head reached the pillow, he was asleep too, cloths on and everything. After all it had been a long day and tomorrow was only going to be longer.

A/N: I finished it in one day, surprise :) and that means only one last chapter that I have to type tomorrow, wish me luck on that one. I am considering writing a sequel to this; let me know what you think on that too, and what you've thought so far, I loved input. Thanks to the reviewer: jayje 15, I hope that was enough of a Reid scene, freaking out on Hotch in a way. Anyways thanks to everyone who added this to their alerts and favorites. Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came too early, like always, but sooner today than normal. Hotch got ready for work while Jack got ready for school that day. Over breakfast, Jack was telling his dad about what happened at school yesterday and what he did with his Aunt Jess. While Jack was brushing his teeth, Hotch was making a lunch for him to take.

"Come on Jack or we will both be late." Hotch called.

"I'm coming." he ran into his dad's side and together they walked to the car. After dropping Jack off, he drove directly to the BAU.

Slowly after his arrival, the rest of his co-workers made their way into the bull-pen.

Then it came time for the debriefing. After Hotch, Morgan was the next and quick to follow were the girls and last was Rossi. That's the order they had entered for the last two weeks, when they learned where Reid was. Each day they listened with a hope of good news.

Today was no different; they all sat waiting, ears tuned to hear every word that Hotch uttered. Hotch stood up to claim everyone's attention, even though there was no need to. "Last night I went and talked with Reid's doctor, Doctor Peter Madison. He came to the conclusion that Reid is indeed schizophrenic to a certain degree. It is present, but he will be kept there a resident for the time being, and for now is no longer considered a part of this team.

"We will be able to visit him in two days, when he has settled into a more permanent room, the hours are eight to twelve, two-thirty to five, and seven to nine. They only allow two or three visitors at a time." he looked around the table. There were no eyes on him, nor were they meeting another pair.

"We all knew there was always the slightest possibility that this could happen. I can assure you that he is in good hands. As Doctor Madison told me, he is extremely aware of what is happening he just can't comprehend all of it. He believes that he might be able to return to his own apartment and back to work if his body can agree with the medications, and as long as he takes them.

"I've talked to Strauss, she knows what's going on and she agreed to give us all the next week off, if needed, otherwise just paperwork duty. You all know where I live if you need to talk with me about anything." he trailed off, leaving it at that.

"I plan on visiting him as soon as I can." Morgan said with a tight jaw.

"I'll go with you." Garcia said quietly.

"Me too." JJ said.

"You, Prentiss, and I can go together after the lunch break." Rossi said, looking at Hotch."

"Garcia, before you leave, can you send everyone the address of Sunnyside Institute?"

She nodded and left, clearly on the verge of tears. Morgan left soon after to comfort her. Next to leave were JJ and Emily. As Rossi stood up, Hotch sunk into a chair.

Rossi paced a hand on his shoulder. "It was the best thing for him." he tried to comfort before leaving too. Hotch placed his head in his hands. He stayed like that for ten minutes, when he finally got up; it was to return to his desk to do paperwork.

* * *

><p>*Two days later*<p>

Morgan honked the horn of his black viper to signal to Garcia that he was ready and waiting. The two of them were going to go up together and met JJ there.

"Hey, Momma." Morgan greeted her.

"Hey is for horses, but better for cows, and straw is cheaper." she responded, getting into the car. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm only just starting to accept the fact. What about you?"

"I refuse to believe that he isn't the same lovable, geeky genies we knew."

* * *

><p>She was wrong, he had changed, but it wasn't something she couldn't fix herself. After finding JJ, they went to the front desk and located Reid in his room. The first thing he said was, "It's about fucking time. I've been in this hell hole for two weeks, two days, ten hours and seventeen minutes. No one has come yet." There was a sort of intense fire in his eyes that they very rarely saw there.<p>

"Spencer Reid!" Garcia cried. "That is no way to talk in front of us ladies."

The fire instantly died as Reid asked, "Are you calling Morgan a girl too when you say us ladies?"

She and Morgan gasped while JJ laughed. "Yeah, Garcia, are you calling me a girl?" Morgan turned on her."

"No, that is not what I meant." she huffed.

"I don't know, Morgan, you do look a bit girly today." JJ joined in.

"I do not." he whined.

"Anyways, we would totally have come sooner, but we weren't allowed because of the time it took to get a diagnosis and then for you to be completely settled in." Garcia tried to distract everyone from her blunder. "And BTW, I didn't think it was possible, but you look skinner from the last time since I've seen you, don't they feed you here?"

Ignoring the last bit, Reid said, "Oh, no one around here tells me anything. Sit down and tell me what's happening at the BAU." he pointed to the desk chair, the floor, and the bed he was currently sitting on.

"Nothing's changed really, we got the week off so we could visit you." Garcia informed him.

"You're welcome, then."

"I was thinking we should set up a web cam connection so we can talk like all the time instead of when we have enough time in our schedule to come see you."

"If you can sneak my laptop in here, we'd be set. I'm not sure if they're allowed or not. When are the others coming?"

"Why, are you sick of us all ready?" Morgan teased.

"No."

"I was joking; they are coming after lunch, why?"

"So that I can ask Rose if I can use mine or not and then let them know and then they let you know."

"Who's Rose?"

"She's my nurse."

"Is she cute?"

"Ewe, Derek." Both girls complained.

"I was only kidding, I meant is she nice?"

"Yes, she is very nice." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Damn, speak of the devil and he shall appear." he muttered loud enough for the others to hear, and then he called, "Come in."

"Hello, Doctor Reid." Rose said.

"Rose, these are my friends and co-workers. Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, and Jenifer Jureal."

"It is nice to meet all of you, but I'm sorry to say that you are going to have to leave. You are welcomed to stay in the lobby and return after our lunch hour at two-thirty." She said, stepping to the side, giving them enough room to exit out the door.

"Wait, Rose, if I promise to eat all of my lunch, can they stay?" he asked hopefully.

"How about they can stay next time, but only if you eat _all_ of your food from now on. As in breakfast, lunch, and diners."

"Then they get to stay at least four times a week."

"Two."

"Three." he challenged.

"Fine, three times a week, but they do have to leave now and if you ever break your side of the deal then I will not be keeping my side either."

"We'll see you tomorrow Reid." JJ said, pulling the other two out the door along with her.

"So, how are you today, Doctor Reid?" Rose finally got the chance to ask."

"I'm doing better."

"Good, you seemed more cheerful today. I will be right back with your tray." Reid nodded.

When she came back, she set the tray down without a word and was about to leave again when Reid gained her attention.

"Rose, is it all right if my friends were to bring me my laptop?"

"That would be fine, but you will have to keep it in here at all times. Just so that you are aware, we do not have the greatest reception out here, but yes, they can bring it for you. I will be back later to pick up your tray."

* * *

><p>The two had gotten there fifteen minutes early and had to wait on the lobby, when the clock turned two-thirty, they were let in.<p>

"Hey Reid." Prentiss said, being the first one in the room.

"Hi, guys." He said their conversation was much like the ones he had had earlier with Morgan, JJ, and Garcia. Rose had kept to her word and they got to stay while he ate.

"So, are you going to be looking into a replacement for me?" Reid asked.

All eyes went to Hotch. "At the moment, no, we are not looking for anyone to fill the position, but we may at a later date."

"Hey, can one of you ask Garcia to bring my laptop the next time she comes, I was given the okay." he yawned.

"Sure we will, Reid. I think we had better go for now, you've had a long day." Rossi said. As they got up to leave, Reid spoke.

"Hotch; can I have a word with you before you go?" Hotch waved the others out. When the door closed, Reid pointed to the desk chair, and he obeyed the silent command.

"I just want to thank you for sending me here; I know that you wouldn't have unless it was absolutely needed. You were just looking out for me. Thank you."

"We may have lost you as a co-worker for the time being, but you'll never be lost as a friend." He stood up again. "Bye Reid, we'll see you again, tomorrow."

"What was that about?" Rossi asked when Hotch caught up with them.

"He just wanted to talk." Hotch answered, feeling lighter, knowing that Reid didn't hate his guts.

A/N: Well, that's all I got for this one that is where I'm going to end it. If I get at least two reviews asking for a sequel finding out what happens from a month (story line time) from now, the I will. But be aware that I have three other very prominent ideas floating around inside my head now too, so it might be a little wait…. Thanks to everyone who read this, like this, alerted this, reviewed this, it means the world. I really hope you all liked it, I was really excited writing it, please leave a review letting me know your opinions, otherwise how can I improve my writing? Yesterday, I forgot to say that I have never been a witness at to how the diagnoses is mad and that most lkely is not how, so I'm basically saying I made it up compleatly. And how about that, I updated this every day ina a row until it was done. Thanks again. PS I'm only adding this sentence because It would bother me if it contained 1996 words, it needed to be over the 2000 mark. That should do, Bye.


End file.
